Transporting carts are presently commonly used in numerous different facilities such as factories, warehouses, hospitals, etc., for transporting parts, components, equipment and other items as needed throughout the facility. Such carts typically include three or four wheels, one or two of which are caster type, making the cart easy to turn and move as desired by the operator. In general, the operator loads the cart as needed at one location of the facility and, thereafter, pushes or pulls the cart as needed moving the cart to a desired location. For moving the cart, the operator typically grasps the cart or a handle of the cart and physically pushes or pulls the same for rolling and moving the cart in a direction as needed.
One prior known cart handle includes a generally horizontally disposed bar attached to the rear of the transporting cart at about waist high. The operator, thus, extends his arms and grasps the horizontally disposed handle bar for providing the necessary pushing and pulling forces to move the cart.
Another prior art handle includes a pair of generally vertically disposed bars also attached to the rear of a transporting cart. The vertically disposed bars are horizontally spread apart from one another. This provides vertically disposed left and right hand handles which are grasped by the operator for, again, pushing or pulling as needed for moving the cart.
Unfortunately, the prior art cart handles have substantial shortcomings and drawbacks. The forces exerted by the operator tend not to be easily and directly transmitted to the cart, thereby requiring excessive forces to push, pull and/or turn the cart. Furthermore, the operator must place his wrist in either a generally horizontal or vertical position for grasping the handles. These places undo stress on the operator's hands and arms thereby tiring the operator and creating undo fatigue. This is specially troublesome with larger heavier carts and when the operator must manipulate the cart for long periods of time. Accordingly, a need exists for a cart handle that more directly transmits the pushing and pulling forces from the operator's hands for manipulating the cart and which is less tiring to the operator even under heavier loads and longer periods of use.